


Baby Paul

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Baby Paul, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I love Mimi Smith and John Lennon relationship, John cares for Paul, No Slash, Paul turns into a baby, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Paul, feeling nostalgic about his childhood and the feeling of being look after by lovely parents, made the wish to be able to feel that love again.John, George and Ringo, the morning after, went to Paul's house, but instead of Paul they found an infant, who suddenly got attached to John.They suddenly understand that the child is Paul!So John must take care of him and found a way to make him return back to his normal self.





	Baby Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Same thing as always: hope you enjoy, leave a kudo and a comment with your opinion :)

It was a lonely, silent night in Liverpool.   
A young man was taking a walk through a park, lost in his thoughts, heading to his house. 

He was walking with a hand in his pocket, the other holding a cigarette when he cross ways with a young woman with a stroller.   
"Oh sweety" said the young woman to the child. "I bet you're cold" she said, bundling up the child in a blanket and giving him a lollipop. 

The young man, Paul, sighed softly.   
Oh, how he wanted to feel the attention and the love of others like that child. 

"I wish I was a child again" he whispered, climbing the stairs for his flat. 

Little did he knows there were shooting stars up in the sky. 

John Lennon exhaled loudly, one hand gripping his hair.   
He was starting to become angry.   
"Paul" he shouted "open the bloody door. Rings and Geo are going to be late! Don't you want to say bye to them?"  
George Harrison sighed, sitting next to his friend, Ringo Starr.   
"Stop it, John" he scolded. "It's clear there's no one here" 

John took out a spare key. "Let's get inside" 

The three Beatles entered the flat. Everything was dark and calm. 

"Paul, mate, are you here?" asked George. 

Suddenly, a cry echoed in the flat.   
"Did you hear that?" asked confused Ringo and the three made their way further inside, founding themselves in front of Paul's bedroom. 

John gulped, pushing open the door.   
Paul wasn't there, and the three were about to leave when the cry repeated again. They found a bump on the bed, just under the covers. 

"What the hell..." 

John's eyes widened. There was an infant in the bed! 

"John, what's wrong?" asked the other two, making their ways over to the older man. 

"Who's this child?"   
"I...think it's Paul" answered John, still shocked. 

George snickered, taking a hold of the baby. 

Paul started crying even more, hitting with his little fists the older boy's chest and making grabby hands towards John. 

"Here, Johnny boy, it looks like he want to stay with you" said George, passing the naked infant to his friend's arms. 

John, who had little experience with small children, clumsily took a hold on him and started walking around the room with his little friend. 

Ringo and George cooed. "Oh shit" sweared George "we're going to lose our flight. We have to go, John, but we'll call you as soon as we arrive" 

John nodded and went out with his two friends, still clutching little Paul in his arms. 

"Let's see if Mimi still has some of my baby clothes" he talked to the baby, admiring his face.   
It was obviously Paul, who else?  
With that fluffy dark brown hair, big doe like hazel eyes and chubby cheeks.   
The baby giggled, reaching out with a hand and grabbing a handful of John's famous Beatle fringe. John gently swatted his small hand away and quickly wrapped him in his coat before sprinting out of the house. 

Reaching his house, he quickly made his suitcase, holding Paul in one arm and then he went out to buy at least some clothes to cover him for the travel to Mimi's house.   
Once ready, the man got in the car, closely holding his now child friend. 

Mimi opened the door and, once finding her nephew with a newborn, almost had an heart attack. 

"John Winston Lennon" she boomed "Who did you got pregnant?"   
John smiled a bit. "No one, Auntie. This one is the child of a friend of mine, they asked me to take care of him for a few days, but you know that I've got no experience with babies, so I was wondering if we could stay here for a while?" he asked with hope, hoping his aunt wasn't going to slam the door on his face. 

Mimi just sighed, letting him entered the house.   
"And what's his name?"   
"Paulie. His name is Paulie"

Mimi nodded and left to fetch every baby item which belonged to John. 

John was sitting on the sofa with Paul on his lap, making him gently bounce and smiling at the giggling child.   
Mimi, who was sitting next to John, patted her nephew's hair.   
"Go have a shower and put on some pajamas, wasn't it a long journey?" she asked, stroking John's cheek.   
"Yes, auntie" answered the younger, nuzzling his nose in Paul's hair and the baby giggled, mouthing John's shirt-covered shoulder. 

"Oooh, someone is hungry" said Mimi, taking the boy from John's arms.   
The baby wined and reached out to the older man. 

John sighed and took him again in his arms.   
"Go shower with him, John. He's a baby, not a chick" joked Mimi "I'm going to make some dinner for the three of us" 

John nodded, making his way upstairs and into his old bedroom. He quickly got rid of all their clothes and gently pressed Paul to his chest, the child looking up with his big eyes. 

John quickly went in the bathroom and started the shower, entering when the water reached the right temperature. 

He was cleaning himself with one hand whilst he was holding the baby with the other, their bodies pressed together.   
He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and around the baby, drying softly his body. Paul's skin was soft to the touch and the baby now smelled of honey. John smiled and kissed softly his forehead and cheeks, letting him rest his head on his chest. 

It would be hot, if Paul wasn't just a baby. The two had actually showered together before and he had actually teased the younger boy for his size.   
But now, John thought, the karma had gotten to him, because as he was laying Paul on the bed to put a nappy, the kid decided it was the right time to pee, hitting John right on the face. 

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER" cursed John in anger.   
His expression softened when Paul started crying. "No, shhh, I'm sorry Paul, I'm sorry little one, no cry, shh no cry" he started saying, picking up the baby, taping on the nappy and cradling him close to his chest.   
Luckily, Paul's cries had reduced in small hiccups. 

Mimi, hearing all the noise, barged in the room and bursted laughing.   
"What are you laughing at, aunt?" had asked John, but he if he had to be honest, a smile was tugging on his lips. 

"You used to do the exact same thing whenever I tried to change you" she said, looking at her nephew with fondness. "and when you were a bit older you used to run around buttnaked, if you remember"   
John laughed "No, I didn't remember this detail" 

It was night and the old woman had gone to check on the two. Mimi smiled and started passing her hand through John's auburn hair, thinking about how much had her little John grown over the years. 

He was sleeping, Paul fast asleep on his chest with one of his little thumbs stuck in his mouth, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.   
He was wearing one of John's overused onesie who was a bit sagged and stretched. 

At one point, the kid had woken up crying and Mimi could tell, or smell, the reasons of his awakening.   
John woke up with a start. "What's wrong?" he sounded still half asleep. "Mimi? What's wrong?" he sounded alarmed, fisting his eyes to brush out the sleepiness. 

"I think he had messed himself" she said sympathetically. "Do you want me to change him and return to sleep?" but her question was met by a shrug of shoulders. "Nah, no problem, I change him. You can go to sleep, auntie" 

Mimi nodded and made her way back to her room, not before checking that John wasn't getting dirty anything. 

"Oi, John!"  
" 'ello George"  
"So, how are you and Paul?"   
"We're fine. We're here at Mimi's" 

John was sitting on the sofa, cradling in his arms Paul and keeping the phone between his ear and neck. 

Paul was trying to grab John's glasses, so he had put them on the top of his head. 

"Ringo and me had found a way to make Paul return to normal!" 

"Really?" shouted the auburn haired man. He looked around to see if Mimi was anywhere around and, not founding her, he quickly returned his attention on the phone.   
"Yeah, so the night he got transformed there were shooting stars. We have done researches and found out the effect of the wishes just lasted about a week"

John mentally counted. 7 days had already passed.   
"Okay, as soon as Mimi return I'm heading back home"

After had said goodbye to Auntie Mimi and thanked her for the help, the man returned home. 

They arrived at nighttime and soon both had fallen asleep. 

 

"AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE FUCK I'M NAKED AND IN BED WITH YOU?" 

John woken up by shouting.   
Next to him, a very red faced and very naked Paul McCartney was watching him. 

"It's a long story. Long story short you had turned into a baby and you even had pissed on me face and made me change your shitty nappy" snickered the older boy, looking at him with an evil look. 

Paul blushed. "I just remember wishing to be a child again and then waking up next to you... Well, and I remember feeling cared and looked after..."

"Thanks to me and my fantastic skills as a babysitter"

"John?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you to had taken care of me..."  
"Aww, Paulie, it's alright. But don't even make me change your shitty nappy ever again"  
Paul laughed. "Of course, you fucking git"

The two smiled at each other and fall asleep once again.


End file.
